horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Did It On Em
Did It On Em is a 2010 song by Nicki Minaj, recorded for her allbum Pink Friday. Lyrics Shitted on 'em, Man I just shitted on 'em Shitted on 'em, Put yo' number two's in the air if you did it on 'em Shitted on 'em, Man I just shitted on 'em Shitted on 'em, Put your number two's in the air if you did it on 'em All these bitches is my sons And I'ma go and get some bibs for 'em A couple formulas, little pretty lids on 'em If I had a dick, I would pull it out and piss on 'em Let me shake it off I just signed a couple deals I might break you off And we ain't making up I don't need a mediator Just let them bums blow steam, radiator Shitted on 'em, Man I just shitted on 'em Shitted on 'em, Put yo' number two's in the air if you did it on 'em Shitted on 'em, Man I just shitted on 'em Shitted on 'em, Put your number two's in the air if you did it on 'em This stone is flawless F-1 I keep shooters up top in the F-1 A lot of bad bitches beggin' me to eff one But I'm a eat them rap bitches when the chef come Those some fresh one's More talent in my mother fuckin' left thumb She ain't a Nicki fan then the bitch deaf dumb You ain't my son you my mother fuckin' step-son Shitted on 'em, Man I just shitted on 'em Shitted on 'em, Put yo' number two's in the air if you did it on 'em Shitted on 'em, Man I just shitted on 'em Shitted on 'em, Put your number two's in the air if you did it on 'em All these bitches is my sons And I ain't talking 'bout Phoenix Bitch I get money so I do's what I pleases I live with the mother fuckin' pools and the trees is Broke bitches so crusty (disgust me) Gave the bitch a ride got the Continental dusty Trust me I keep a couple hundred in the duff' b Couple wet wipes in case a bum try to touch me I'm the terminator, bitch talk slick I am have to terminate her These little nappy headed hoes need a perminator You my seed I spray you with the germinator Move back bugs, matter fact you know the queen could use a back rub If you could turn back time, Cher You used the be here but now you gone Nair Shitted on 'em, Man I just shitted on 'em Shitted on 'em, Put yo' number two's in the air if you did it on 'em Shitted on 'em, Man I just shitted on 'em Shitted on 'em, Put your number two's in the air if you did it on 'em Why it sucks #The laughable lyrics. #The sily music video. #Nicki's annoying rapping voice. Category:2010s Songs Category:Nicki Minaj Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Annoying Songs Category:Electronic Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Songs with nonsensical lyrics Category:Pop Songs